Bad Things
by bubbleGaem
Summary: Sialnya, bagaimana bisa si Park-brengsek-Jimin tetap fokus pada jalanan di depan sana sementara tangannya yang terbebas terus bermain di area pribadi Yoongi. Jimin menikmati wajah tersiksa Yoongi lewat kaca spion depan, penuh peluh, kedua mata yang tertutup, leher yang mendongak dan ah bibir kecil yang di gigit. Min Yoongi itu racun. Racun yang manis. Minyoon!Jimin!Yoongi!Minga


_Bad Thing_

 _Sequel Closer_

 _._

 _._

 **Aku kembali bawa sequel dari ff aku yang closer^^ jadi, buat yang belum baca ff aku sebelumnya silakan di baca dulu, heheh~**

 **Gak ada yang spesial sih cuman mau nerusin enaena minyoon yang ketunda -" #plaaakk~**

 **ah~ ini di ambil dari lagu nya** _ **Camila Cabello ft Machine Gun Kelly - Bad Things^^**_

…

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

 _Am I out of my head?_

 _Am I out of my mind?_

 _If you only knew the bad things I like_

 _Don't think that I can explain it_

 _What can I say, it's complicated_

 _._

 _._

Yoongi rasa ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. Entah terlalu rindu atau napsu. Tubuhnya menerima sentuhan tangan Jimin di bawah sana dengan baik, bahkan bibir Yoongi tidak bisa mengumpat lebih banyak, hanya mendesah dan meneriakkan nama Jimin.

Sialnya, bagaimana bisa si Park-brengsek-Jimin tetap fokus pada jalanan di depan sana sementara tangannya yang terbebas terus bermain di area pribadi Yoongi. Jimin menikmati wajah tersiksa Yoongi lewat kaca spion depan, penuh peluh, kedua mata yang tertutup, leher yang mendongak dan ah~ bibir kecil yang di gigit. Min Yoongi itu racun. Racun yang manis.

Jimin rela mati untuk menegak racun dalam diri Yoongi. Tidak mematikan sih hanya membuatnya mabuk dan candu. Mengutuk jalanan di luar sana, Jimin mengumpat kasar. Selarut ini tapi kota Busan belum juga _tertidur._ Terasa puluhan mil jarak yang harus ia tempuh untuk sampai ke apartemen barunya.

Tidak menyukai apartemen lama, di sebelah apartemen Yoongi. Jika Yoongi masih tinggal disana. Lebih bisa dikatakan lupa. Dimana dan apa masih sama, Jimin tidak mau repot-repot memikirkannya. Ia ingin sesuatu yang baru. Memulai dari awal apa yang tidak pernah mereka akhiri sebelumnya.

Karena awalnya pun Jimin tidak tau pasti seperti apa. Mereka hanya saling membutuhkan. Cinta atau di sebut apalah itu Jimin tidak tau. Yang jelas ia hanya ingin Min Yoongi. Di ranjang dan di kehidupannya juga, tentu saja. Terus berada di samping Jimin. Seseorang yang akan Jimin jaga sepanjang hidupnya. Min Yoongi, Min Yoongi, Min Yoongi...

Sosok _penjahat_ yang berhasil mengacaukan hari-hari indahnya selama di Seoul. Tidak pernah seindah Busan. Buruk. Empat tahun, ia berusaha bertahan dan sudah. Itu waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuktikan jika Yoongi memang sudah merenggut separuh nyawa Jimin.

"Kita sampai, _sugarheart~_ "

Yoongi membuka kedua mata sambil terengah, sedikit kehilangan juga. Tangan Jimin sudah berpindah mengusap surai hitamnya, tidak di bawah sana lagi. Dan sejak kapan resleting celana jeans yang ia kenakan sudah tertarik ke atas dengan rapi kembali ? Yoongi tidak menyadari hal sekecil itu. Terlalu fokus pada permainan tangan Jimin sebelumnya.

Jimin menyeka peluh di dahi Yoongi, melumat sekilas bibir _plum_ si manis lalu turun dari mobil lebih dulu. Yoongi lemas, ia tidak ingin turun jika Jimin tidak membuka pintu dan _seatbelt_ nya.

"Kaki ku lemas, sialan." Yoongi ingin meninju wajah tampan Jimin tapi sayang. Ia tidak mau wajah tampan Jimin rusak karena pukulannya. Lagipula mana bisa Yoongi memukul Jimin dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi ekspresi yang di pasang si surai abu-abu di depannya sangat menyebalkan. Brengsek.

Dan tanpa berkata apapun si brengsek itu menarik tubuh Yoongi dalam satu tarikan, menyematkan satu tangan di antara kedua lutut Yoongi dan satu tangan lain di pinggang. Menggendong dirinya persis seperti pasangan pengantin baru.

Mereka memang selalu terlihat seperti pengantin baru yang menggebu penuh napsu. Yoongi tidak banyak membantah, jika saja ia bisa berlari tentu sudah akan ia lakukan sejak tadi. Mengikuti kemauan Jimin sama saja dengan membuatnya lebih tersiksa. Hati dan raganya. Yoongi ingin mendengar sebuah alasan klise dari Jimin, bukan lullaby konyol yang sering di ucapkan Namjoon ketika mereka membahas hal yang tidak ingin Yoongi bahas selama empat tahun ini.

Dan sekarang seseorang yang menjadi pusat masalah sudah kembali, tidak mengatakan apapun seolah kepergiannya selama ini hanya selama membelikan Yoongi satu _cup_ _americano_ di ujung resto milik keluarga Byun.

Tapi apa yang ingin Yoongi dengar dari Jimin ? Sebuah kata rindu yang memabukkan atau umpatan samar seperti saat Jimin menelanjanginya di atas ranjang ? Yoongi tidak mengerti, hatinya ingin penjelasan tapi telinganya menolak apapun itu selain geraman dan desahan Jimin yang tertahan. Sial~

Tubuhnya sudah berbaring di ranjang dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar. Jalang. Yoongi benar-benar menjadi jalang untuk seorang Park Jimin yang brengsek. Pasangan yang cocok kurasa. Si jalang dan si brengsek. Yoongi ingin tertawa tapi tidak ada yang lucu disini, ia ingin menangis tapi untuk alasan apa? Ia bahkan tidak pernah menganggap hubungannya dengan seorang Park Jimin adalah sesuatu yang harus ia jaga atau ia khawatirkan. Mengalir seperti air. Terbang seperti debu. Hilang seperti buih sabun. Tidak berbekas. Tapi terasa kosong. Hatinya atau dirinya ? Entahlah~ Park Jimin memang brengsek. Merengkuh Yoongi dalam suatu kenikmatan, membuatnya jatuh, lalu bertekuk lutut pada pesona Jimin yang tidak terlihat.

Maksudku, bukan tentang pesona bagaimana wajah tampannya mampu membuat para jalang di jalanan menjerit, bukan pula tentang pesona bagaimana kedua mata kecilnya melengkung indah segaris saat pria itu tersenyum. Bukan. Tapi pesona lain yang membuat Min Yoongi mau jatuh bertekuk lutut di bawah kaki Jimin yang mengangkang. Sesuatu seperti kelembutan dan ketulusan.

Yoongi tau saat pertama kali tubuhnya dan tubuh Jimin melebur bersama peluh, pemuda dengan logat Busan yang seksi itu benar-benar memuja Yoongi. Yoongi ibarat rune yang tercipta di nadi para Nephilim. Sosoknya dulu mungkin tidak berefek lebih pada kehidupan Jimin. Tapi salah.

Jauh dari Min Yoongi seperti sebuah kutukan. Tidak mampu Jimin patahkan hanya dengan sekedar mendengar suara berat Yoongi atau sejumlah deretan huruf menyusahkan yang harus ia baca di balik kacamata minusnya.

Itu sebabnya ia tidak pernah bertukar kabar apapun dengan Yoongi selama empat tahun di Seoul. Dan Yoongi tidak pernah peduli karena sejak awal mereka juga tidak peduli jika akhirnya mereka akan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Mereka jatuh cinta. Benar-benar jatuh pada perangkap cupid yang menarik ujung busur panahnya. Cinta dalam artian seperti orang kebanyakan. Rasa ingin melindungi, menjaga dan menyayangi satu sama lain. Bukan sekedar kepuasan napsu semata. Bukan tentang erangan Yoongi di bawah tubuh telanjang Jimin.

Jimin selalu bisa membuatnya kacau. Di bawah dan di atas. Maksudku, tentang selangkangan dan otaknya. Lidah Jimin seolah memang di latih untuk membual dan memuaskan. Saat lidah pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu semakin berani menyusuri area di bawah pusar Yoongi, semakin gencar pula Yoongi membusungkan dadanya yang penuh peluh lalu membantingnya kasar ke atas ranjang kembali. Kedua tangannya seolah kebas, mencengkram kuat seprai hingga kuku jarinya memutih. Kedua kakinya juga lemas, kedua tangan Jimin terus bergerak abstrak di paha dalam Yoongi.

"Jimmmhhh~ akkhhh~"

.

.

.

 _Nothing's that bad_

 _If it feels good_

 _So you come back_

 _Like I knew you would_

 _And we're both wild_

 _And the night's young_

 _And you're my drug_

 _Breathe you in 'til my face numb_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jimmm... i-itu menjijikkan, ugh~" Yoongi tidak tau harus berkata apalagi, kepalanya melihat ke bawah dan Jimin masih betah disana dengan urusan jilat menjilatnya. Tapi seperti bukan Jimin yang biasanya. Jika cairan Yoongi menyembur keluar maka ia tidak akan mau repot-repot untuk sekedar membersihkan atau menghisap penuh cairan itu dalam mulutnya. Itu menjijikkan. Sungguh. Maka, Yoongi susah payah menarik kepala Jimin. Menemukan mata sayu Jimin yang berkilat napsu dan seringaian lebar. Tidak lama, karena setelahnya bibir kenyal itu menubruk kasar bibir Yoongi. Menghentikan acara saling pandang mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu seperti orang gila, Yoongi."

"Tubuhku lebih tepatnya yang kau rindukan, ya ?" Yoongi berusaha bicara dengan logat Busannya yang aneh. Tidak terdengar seksi seperti Jimin, Yoongi tinggal disana bukan berarti berasal dari sana.

"Jiminhhhahhh~ " pemuda brengsek dari Busan itu sedang mengendus lehernya sekarang. Menyusuri urat leher Yoongi yang mencuat ketika pemuda manis di bawahnya itu meneriakan namanya dengan desahan.

"Kau tidak tau bagaimana frustasinya aku ingin mendengar desahanmu seperti sekarang."

Yoongi menggelinjang ketika Jimin menancapkan gigi seolah ia adalah vampir penghisap darah di perpotongan lehernya, menghisap kuat, menciptakan warna merah keunguan yang begitu kontras dengan kulit pucat Yoongi. Jimin mengecup sekilas tanda kepemilikkan nya di leher Yoongi dengan bangga. Ia turun, lidahnya mengecup bahu Yoongi berkali-kali.

Yoongi kembali mengerang saat tangan Jimin memilin salah satu tonjolan kecil di dada telanjangnya. Lidah Jimin yang lihai masih tidak lelah bekerja, meniup tonjolan satunya lalu menggigit gemas. Menyusu seperti bayi yang kehausan. Tangan Yoongi inginnya menjauhkan kepala Jimin dari area dadanya yang rata, tapi otaknya sudah terlalu tolol. Malah menekan kepala Jimin lebih dalam.

Mereka belum menyatu dengan penuh, bagian pribadi mereka hanya saling bergesekkan dan menimbulkan erangan kecil dari Jimin. Yoongi tau, Jimin sudah ingin melesatkan miliknya ke dalam lubang ketat Yoongi, hanya ingin menggoda Yoongi lebih lama. Menikmati raut tersiksa Yoongi. Entah kenapa terlihat seksi di mata Jimin.

Tapi Yoongi tidak mau tersiksa sendiri, ia menjambak rambut lepek Jimin, saat pemudanya itu mendongak, Yoongi meyerang bibir tebal Jimin liar. Melumat lalu mengajak bertarung lidah.

Tangan lentik Yoongi bergerak ke bawah, mengusap tonjolan di selangkangan Jimin yang mengeras. Ketika Jimin menggigit bibirnya ganas, tangan Yoongi dengan berani mengurut pelan kejantanan Jimin. Hingga dalam sekali hentak, Jimin membalik tubuhnya. Yoongi berada di atas sekarang. Masih di cumbu liar di area bibir, kedua tangan Jimin menekan pipi Yoongi kuat, lebih kuat lagi ketika tangan lentik Yoongi juga mengurut area bawahnya lebih cepat.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Eyes closed while you scream out_

 _And you keep me in with those hips_

 _While my teeth sink in those lips_

 _While your body's giving me life_

 _And you suffocate in my kiss_

 _I want you forever_

 _Even when we're not together_

 _Scars on my body so I can take you wherever_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Sugar,_ hentikan !" Jimin tidak tahan lagi, pelepasan dirinya sudah akan datang hanya karena Yoongi bermain dengan mulutnya di bawah sana.

Yoongi tampak patuh, seperti seorang budak. Entah sihir apa yang Jimin pakai untuknya. Ia kini merangkak naik, Jimin menyambutnya. Mengelus halus pipi putih Yoongi dengan punggung tangannya yang kasar. Tersenyum lembut, hingga Yoongi terasa terhipnotis untuk sekian kalinya.

Tentang bagaimana ia pasrah di bawah kukungan lengan kekar Jimin, bagaimana ia berteriak seperti jalang saat Jimin melesakkan miliknya masuk ke dalam man hole nya, bagaimana ia merintih nikmat dan meminta Jimin untuk tidak berhenti dan bagaimana ia terus mendesahkan nama Jimin setiap kali pemuda di atasnya menusuk keras.

Jimin seolah memiliki mantra tersendiri untuk membuatnya merasa tidak ada tempat lain yang lebih menyenangkan dari tempat tidur dengan Jimin di atas tubuhnya. Merasakan peluh yang menetes dari perut kotak-kotak Jimin. Merasakan bagaimana cairan hangat keluar di dalam sana.

Yoongi juga sama, seolah memiliki lingkaran magis yang mengharuskan Jimin untuk tetap berada di lingkaran tersebut. Jimin suka ketika punggungnya terasa perih akibat cakaran kuku Yoongi. Jimin juga suka ketika Yoongi masih sempat mengumpat dalam sesi percintaan mereka. Jimin menyukai apapun itu dalam diri Yoongi. Tidak peduli jika kedua orang tuanya tidak ingin mereka bersama.

Anaknya gay, lalu apa semua orang tua bisa menerimanya ? Mungkin mudah untuk Yoongi, ketika kebanyakan orang menyebutnya 'keluarga' Yoongi tidak benar-benar ingin mengingatnya seperti itu. Hidupnya sudah hancur, jauh sebelum ia bertemu anak rumahan seperti Jimin. Dan sialnya, Jimin lebih brengsek dari ia yang seorang bajingan.

"Jimmmhh~ aku... aakkhhh~"

"Bersama, sayang~"

"Park Jimin, brengsek~"

"Jika kau masih punya sisa tenaga untuk mengumpat, lebih baik kembali puaskan aku, sayang~"

"B-brengsek~ mmmhh~" bibirnya dilumat gemas, Jimin memeluk erat tubuh kurus Yoongi. Mengecup kening Yoongi lama lalu kembali mendekapnya erat. Seolah takut jika pemburu bayangan akan mengambil Yoongi darinya. Itu tolol. Tidak ada hal semacam itu di dunia modern. Terdengar kuno, Jimin kadang tidak bisa membedakan mana yang sekedar fiksi.

"Jim~"

"Hmmm~"

"Kau tau, betapa brengseknya dirimu ?"

"Aku tau diriku dengan baik, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan."

"Tapi sialnya, aku mencintaimu. Bukankah terdengar sinting ?"

"Tidak, sayang. _The heart wants what it wants. There's no logic in these things. You meet someone and fall in love, and... that's that."_ Yoongi mengecup bibir Jimin sekilas, lalu kembali menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Jimin yang lengket, juga bau. Tapi Yoongi tidak peduli, terlalu lelah dan ia hanya ingin tidur.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I can't explain it_

 _I love the pain_

 _And I love the way that your breath_

 _Numbs me like novocain_

 _And we are_

 _(Oooh)_

 _Always high_

 _Keep it strange_

 _Ok, yeah, I'm insane_

 _But you the same_

 _-Min Yoongi-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The way we love, is so unique_

 _And when we touch, I'm shivering_

 _And no one has to get it_

 _Just you and me_

 _(Right)_

 _Cause we're just living_

 _Between the sheets_

 _And shit!_

 _-Park Jimin-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **THE END**_

 _._

Terima Kasih, jika ada yang sudah mau membaca ffku yang jauh dari kata 'layak baca' ini xD kkkkkkkk~

Dan maaf jika ada typo atau adegan enaena nya yang terlalu vulgar dan membuat mual _ _))v atau mungkin kurang...

untuk ff chapterku, Blank Space sepertinya aku cuman bisa update sebulan sekali atau ketika ada hari libur panjang... kalo ada yang masih nunggu itu juga T^T

yosh~ _dewa matane^^_

ah~ mari berteman (?) di ig^^ heheh~

 _Ig:: myky_min_


End file.
